Sometimes
by Amelda Marcos
Summary: Moments between Azkadellia and Jeb. Oneshot.


**Authors Note:**

I don't own anything from Tin Man or the OZ books

* * *

**Sometimes**

_Sometimes I think you hate me. It's the way you glare at me whenever anyone mentions that your new job as my personal bodyguard. _

Az was heading out of the palace past the stables for her morning walk when she heard some of the royal guards talking. Normally she would have kept going, but this morning she heard the deep voice of Jeb Cain amongst those talking. Today was his first day off from 'princess watch' and she felt disoriented without his shadow. The temporary guard they'd replaced him with seemed on edge and tended to creep up on her.

"So Jeb, what's your plan for your day off?"

"Well, I've got a lot of drinking, gaming, and wenching to catch up on." Jeb said.

The other guards laughed at this. One Az recognized from council meetings slapped Jeb on the shoulder. "If I ever see you wenching, I'll probably drop dead from shock. And you could do with more of the drinking and gaming, preferably in that order so I don't lose too much of hard earned money to you."

After another round of laughter the same guard said, "How goes that new position of yours? What's the title again, keeper of the witch princess? Real important job you got there."

Az's breath hitched when she heard that. It was one thing to think people didn't believe she was free of the witch. It was another to have it confirmed. Az took one last look into the room before continuing on her way to the garden. Her gaze met Jeb's dark glare.

"Yes. You get the choicest positions when your Wyatt Cain's son."

That was all Az needed to hear, Jeb was here for no other reason than that was what daddy ordered him to do.

_Sometimes I think you find me dim-witted. It's the look of 'isn't that obvious' you give me when I ask anything about what happened during the dark years._

"Deeg, I don't understand. Who are the Stokers we're supposed to be meeting with next week? I don't remember learning anything about them in our lessons with Tutor."

DG snorted. "Az, if you don't remember, then the chances of me knowing are slim to none. Let's ask your shadow guard."

Before Az could stop her, DG turned around. "So Jeb, it's the moment you've been waiting for. Impress us two princesses of the realm with your knowledge of the peoples of the O.Z. Who are the Stokers and why is keeping relations with them important?"

Jeb glowered at them. "Well," he drawled, "I'm not surprised you'd never heard of them DG, considering that no one knew they existed until they emerged to help fight during the witch's reign but I'd expect the elder princess to remember the appearance of a new set of enemies of the witch." Saying this he turned to look directly at Azkadellia, his expression one of scorn.

"Well," Az snapped, tired of Jeb's disdainful attitude, "could you please enlighten us then?"

"Your wish is my command, Highness." Jeb, his mouth forming a sneer, continued, "Although I'd hope that as the two possible future rulers you two will be able to find better sources of information than the lowly palace guards."

_Sometimes I think find me to be beneath your time. It's the look of shock you have each time you're told to interact more with me._

"But Az dear, a princess isn't supposed to know how to wield a knife. It's unseemly." Queen Lavender protested.

"Yes, but I wish to be able to protect myself in case any of the assassins my guard keeps talking about actually make it past the royal force and to me. And I'm going crazy in this castle, not doing anything."

Ahamo leaned over to his wife, "Dear, she may have a point. I don't think there really is any harm in her learning self-defense. She already spends most of her time in the company of a very competent knife fighter. Let Jeb teach her."

From her vantage point at the dinner table Az was able to see the look of astonishment and horror on Jeb's face. His face had rearranged itself back to the usual look of disinterest by the time the queen turned to look at him.

"Jeb Cain, would you have time to teach my daughter some self defense? I know your official duties are just to protect her wellbeing," Queen Lavender asked.

Jeb gave a stiff nod, "Yes Your Majesty. Her sitting room is large enough to set up a whole class."

"Oh good!" Interjected DG, "I've been trying to get Cain to teach me self defense for ages. Now we can learn together Az!"

Az could have laughed at the look of horror Wyatt Cain was giving DG if it hadn't been so similar to the one Jeb had so recently had on his face, although she suspected they were there for very different reasons.

_Sometimes I think you find me the clumsiest person you know. It's the smug look you have each time I fall._

It was the second week of knife lessons for Az and it was all she could do to keep from quitting. It was only the smug look on Jeb's face each time she fell or missed a block that pushed her on. If it was the last thing she would do, Az was going to wipe that smirk of his face. She would learn how to protect herself so that some unwilling git didn't need to.

Az and DG were standing in the middle of Az's sitting room watching Jeb demonstrate a parry with his father. After he had broken down the moves and gone through it a few times, Jeb gestured for them to try.

Az started off well but as she went into the second set of movements her foot caught a rough spot on the carpet and she went keeling over. She lay there for a moment staring at the floral design trying to hold back tears.

DG crouched down next to her and offered a hand. As the two sisters stood up they both looked over at their instructors. Wyatt's face was, as usual, expressionless but Jeb's held a small smirk.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Jeb Cain! I'd like to see you fight in a skirt," DG rebuked.

That comment had Jeb put on his blank face. Az noticed however that when she tripped again later during that lesson, thankfully after first disarming DG, another smug smile graced his features. This time however it was directed at his father.

I will do this, if only to show Jeb I can, she thought. It never entered her mind that he might be proud of his pupil.

_Sometimes I think you find me the stupidest person alive. It's the way you look at me with disgust after I've broken one of your many rules._

"Princess! What did I tell you about leaving your window open?" Jeb yelled at his charge.

"I.." Az tried to answer.

"You obviously want to be killed. An open window like that is like asking an assassin to come for a visit!"

"I just needed some fresh air!" She burst out. "I'm always cooped up in this palace. You barely let me go outside! I know you wish you could leave this infernal place more often. I see you staring out the window all the time. At least you have days off where you can leave me, and all the restrictions surrounding me. I'm stuck here all the time!" Az glared at him.

Jeb scowled back. "I'm not sure the Queen and Prince consort will find your desire to go outside more important than your safety. So for now you will sleep with your window closed and follow my rules about open places."

Az turned her back on him and sighed. "Well I consider my freedom more important than my safety." She heard the click of his step as Jeb exited the room and didn't think he'd heard her.

The next week however, and one day of each week thereafter, Az spent an entire afternoon weaving through the palace grounds on horseback. It was with a rather large entourage, but was outside nonetheless.

_Sometimes I don't understand you at all. It's the look of terror, followed by determination, and ultimately lack of expression at all that flees over your face whenever you think I might be hurt._

It was Az's third public appearance. The first two had gone without a hitch, which probably explained the somewhat relaxed security. As per the previous times, the two princesses were riding horseback next to one another, flanked on either side by a palace guard with the two Cain men following directly behind them.

Suddenly there was a shot and, after a moment of absolute stillness where everyone was stuck in place due to shock, chaos erupted. Az went to grab DG's hand, thinking they could create a bubble that would protect those closely surrounding them, but found herself being pulled away from her sister.

"Deeg!" She yelled, starting to panic.

"Princess! It's me. We have to follow the emergency protocol!" Jeb's voice started to penetrate Az's shell of terror and shock.

When she turned to face him, he must have seen something he didn't like. Jeb pulled her horse directly next to his then leaned over and pulled her from her horse over onto his, sidesaddle style. It was only then that she noticed her shoulder was hurting. She looked down and saw a patch of red beginning to spread.

"Jeb," she said faintly, turning to look at him, "I think I've been shot."

Somehow he'd gotten the horse moving again, but he was also gazing at the bullet wound. As he brought his gaze up to meet hers, she saw a fleeting expression of panic before his usual apathetic face took over.

"Yes princess, we need to get you to the safe house."

Az started to get tunnel vision and she could feel herself moving into unconsciousness. Just before everything went black, she thought she felt Jeb pull her closer and whisper in her ear, "Be strong, Az. We all need you."

_Finally I think maybe I've won you over. It's that look you give me when you think I'm not looking, the same way I look at you._

Azkedelia entered the thrown room and stared at all the people who filled it. Many of them looked back at her, with various emotions depicted on their faces. It had been a trying month with the assassination attempt and then being declared heir by the Seer of Winklty Mountain.

That declaration was enough to appease many of the citizens of the O.Z. but there were still some looks of skepticism in the gazes that surveyed her. Az scanned the room, searching for the face whose expressions she had learned so well throughout the past year.

She found Jeb Cain standing in one of the corners at the front of the room, where he had a vantage point of all the entrances and exits. He apparently hadn't expected her to look for him, because when she did see him, he was staring at her with an expression she'd never seen before.

It was one of pride.

_Now she's surprised him and he her. His expression goes from surprise to delight, and she had not expected that._

Another month has passed since she decided that Jeb Cain no longer despises her, seem to even approve of her, and hopefully likes her. She'd needed the whole month to work up her courage for this.

It was night, Jeb had already done his final walk-through of her chambers and gone to his adjoining room. She'd meant to talk to him earlier but her courage had failed at the last moment.

"Come on Az. You are the heir to the kingdom. You can talk to one boy." She scolded herself. DG would be laughing at her, if she knew Az's plans.

She got up and walked through her sitting room to the door that connected Jeb and her rooms. After taking one more deep breath she knocked on the door. She had not been counting on the fact that Jeb had already started to get ready for bed and so was speechless for a few moments when he opened the door shirtless.

He gripped her arm and pulled her close, while peering about her room. "Princess, what's the matter? Do you think there's some type of danger?"

At this point she could barely breathe, she was standing so close to him. Really, she scolded herself, how had she not noticed before exactly how magnificent he was?

"Az?" She jerked her gaze up from staring at his nicely toned chest to see him peering down at her, looking very confused. "What's the matter?"

Az took another deep breath and shuffled a few steps away from him, back into her quarters. She turned her gaze to the carpet and began talking, "Well, as you know, I've been declared heir to the kingdom and that means soon I'll need a consort." She peeked up at him and noticed he looked somewhat stormy.

Noticing her gaze he prompted her to continue saying, "Would you like me to prepare to move out of your apartments then?"

"No, no. Quite the opposite actually," she said hurriedly. Seeing that he now looked very perplexed but, she hoped, slightly hopeful, she continued quickly.

"Jeb, as you know there is still a contingent of people who doubt who I am and my parents and I feel the best way to assuage their fears would be by choosing a consort who the people deeply respect. Normally, I would not like to be part of a political marriage, but I realize that with my past it would be hard to make a match solely based on love. With that said, over the past few months I've found myself realizing that you would be the perfect match, as you were a major leader of the rebellion and we have gotten to know each other very well."

Once again looking up at him, she saw some doubt but no revulsion. Looking him straight in the eyes, she finished. "I know you haven't always been a fan of mine but I would be honored if you would take me as your wife, and because I don't like deception I think you should know that I love you but I understand if you find yourself unable to return those feelings."

As she watched, Jeb started to grin. "Princess, are you sure you want this care-worn soldier with you every day and night? Because I can assure you that here is no way if we do this that I will be able to stay away from you."

She huffed, "Of course I'm," she had no chance to finish as Jeb closed the gap between then and brought his lips down to meet hers. Her arms wrapped around his back and his hands ended up in her hair. When he finally pulled away he looked down at her, eyes shining with desire. "I think I should tell you that I'm in love with you too."


End file.
